Proof of Existence
by Tsuza
Summary: Cloud would sometimes look at the thin red ribbon that now adorned his left arm. Since when .. And why .. did he consider having it there? Somehow.. He felt that it was a symbol, a proof; that it connected him to something - Someone - In more ways than one.


**:: Proof of Existence ::  
**by: Tsuza Alzhea  
April 2015  
**===  
****Disclaimer:  
**Final Fantasy: Dissidia © **Square-Enix  
****===  
****A/N:  
**Le gasp! I actually wrote down a decent-ish fic after so long?!  
Funny enough, this idea has been in my drafts for about two years now - And it only got written now.  
.. Fear the power of your muse or bias kittens. They won't stop nagging you until stuff gets done, hah.  
I'll definitely be going back to this (and my other fics) for revisions.  
I actually have a few more plots/ideas waiting to be typed - Pray that I be un-lazy to have those done! XD

_===  
" ... Inspiration and motivation is what the pen is._

_Reviews, criticisms, comments, suggestions are the ink of an author's pen.. "  
===_

It was another passing day of fighting.

How long have they been at this?

Will this drawn-out battling ever be done?

He can somewhat sense that this will end soon; the increasing number of manikins a definite sign that they are getting closer to their goal. But still, he and his current allies can only do so much with too short rests and limited healing supplies. He let out an exhausted breath; turquoise eyes now hinted with a speck of green when he used his Limit Break ability earlier.

He refastened his shoulder pauldron to its proper position and checked for any wounds he might have gotten from the recently concluded skirmish. Satisfied that he and his attire (standard SOLDIER uniform) is still in one piece, he ran a hand through his spikey light blonde hair. The thought of everything being simply in vain crossed his mind.

"Well aren't you being a sunshine?"

Cloud Strife threw a quick glance at the person who sat beside him. The teen's hair was a mess of golden layered locks, figure slumped, azure eyes slightly dulled from fatigue.

"It's written all over your face, you know. You were thinking that this is all in vain and if it's worth all the trouble, weren't you?"

Cloud lowered his gaze. This teen, Tidus (declaring himself a Blitzball player; an underwater sport where the teen resides), is essentially a bag full of positive energy. He'd be the one lifting the group's spirits; encouraging them when things looked bleak. Always telling them to not give up. Sometimes headstrong, sometimes hot-bloodedly impulsive. He was someone whom you can depend on ... And even if they've met just recently, Cloud can tell Tidus was the type of person who won't leave you behind; not for any reason.

"Ah, knew it. I'm able to decipher your expressions now!"

"To some extent, maybe."

"Tsk, how cold."

Cloud felt a small smile form on his lips; even without looking at Tidus he knew the teen was pouting. Definitely childish at times, yet he can be surprisingly perceptive.

Tidus engaged him into another conversation; as per usual it's the teen who initiated these talks. Initially Cloud would rather not speak or reply at all, but Tidus has his way to make you participate in the conversation anyway. Cloud eventually grew comfortable in having discussions with this particular teen.

Topics jumped from one to the other: Asked about their current situation, complained that his semi-jumper outfit is getting beat up, wondered if their other companions had gotten the crystals assigned to them by Cosmos, noted the progress they've made so far, tried to formulate possible strategies that will be most effective.

"-And these manikins, it's crazy! Why don't they run out? For every one we defeat, it's like two respawns in their place!" Tidus whined to Cloud as he threw his arms up in the air in frustration. "I'd even get confused at times; they're becoming creepily even more similar to us. Almost like a clone!"

"You can tell the manikin apart by its color. I don't believe they'll be able to replicate our looks and techniques fully, though," replied Cloud.

"I know, I know – Just that, when things get too fast-paced, everything's a blur, and I really can't focus on the colors alone. Like that one time I accidentally flung my sword towards Firion instead of the manikin!" Tidus said, visibly cringing upon remembering the incident.

"Well, you just have to be more alert and cautious."

"I swear I'm trying! But I need something that can help me identify you guys in the midst of a fight – Oh!"

Tidus's face brightened; like when a person gets a solution for his dilemma. He started to remove the red cloth wrapped around one of his arms, tore a fraction of a strip from it, and tied it to Cloud's left arm with a quick loop and knot. Cloud raised an eyebrow at him; questioning the other's action. A chuckle escaped from Tidus at seeing Cloud's facial expression.

"Now I won't make a mistake! I just gotta look at your arm, and if that cloth's not there that's sure to be a manikin. Don't you dare remove that so that I can tell you apart!"

" ... You _do_ know that it's possible for the manikins that imitate me to copy this, right?"

"Pretty sure they won't have _that_ particular awesome red cloth on their arm, nope."

Cloud could only shake his head at Tidus's "idea". It's funny how he can be really simple-minded like that.

"That'll serve as reminder for you as well."

"Of what?"

"To stop being gloomy! And," - Tidus grinned at him - "That I always got your back, Cloud!"

* * *

The Warrior of Light sheathed his sword as he heaved out a long, tired sigh.

"_The battle has come to an end_."

The other nine champions finally eased up upon hearing this announcement. They took in the lush scenery of nature they were transported into; after their seemingly unending fight with Chaos.

They gave small smiles of appreciation to each other, looked at one another with thanks and a sense of triumph. It had been a long journey of battles, doubts, discovery of things about each other and themselves - Quite an adventure they had been thrown into! What tales they'll be sharing for sure!

The crystals they held glowed faintly: Reminding them that their roles in this farce had indeed been fulfilled. Reminding them that, in a few minutes, they will now all return to whence they came; to the worlds they rightfully belong.

" ... Gotta go, huh ... "

Cloud heard Tidus's whisper as the teen stared at the blue disc-like orb in his hands. The melancholy in his voice was evident, and Cloud knew the other made no attempt in hiding it. Sad glances to one another mirrored Tidus's unspoken sentiments. Terra was first to break the silence; her gentle voice struggling to say what was bothering everyone's mind.

"I wonder if what Cosmos said was true .. "

They knew she meant about them possibly forgetting this whole ordeal. Cosmos had mentioned that whenever the cycle of battles end, all summoned champions may not forget about being part of this particular feud or cycle. Oddly enough though, some champions of Chaos were able to remember their past participations.

"Whadd'ya think? For all we know, this might simply be a dream, no?"

"_No! _I don't _want_ all this to be just a _figment of a dream-!_"

All eyes were on Tidus; the group slightly surprised at his sudden outburst.

"I want to _remain_ a part of your memories, your _lives!_ I - " - The blonde teen bit his lower lip – "- I want to _exist_ in yours. Just as you will, in mine."

Everyone was momentarily silent at Tidus's words. Deep inside, they felt the same way as he did: No matter how harsh, how hard this thing they've gone through, they didn't want this to be sent to the back of their minds and just be forgotten.

"Memories ... Must be treasured," said Cloud after a while. Tidus looked at him with wide eyes; the teen probably didn't expect that he'd come to his defense. "Never choose to forget. We'll ... Surely have _something_ to remind us of this experience."

Cloud knew Tidus saw him touch the red cloth on his arm as he said this. He also knew that Tidus was grinning like an idiot due to this.

"In case a hard-headed fool like you would forget, though," said Cloud, directing the statement to Tidus. "Hitting you with the sword hilt might jog your brain into remembering."

"More like use the flat side of your Buster Sword when you slam it to the back of his head, Cloud! Just the hilt won't cut it!" Zidane chortled at the thought, and gave a pained "_Ouch!_" when Tidus pulled his tail and quickly smacked him on the head.

" .. Like heck I'd forget about you guys, no way! Let them try or force me to, there'll be hell to bend over," Onion Knight said indignantly and placed his hands on his hips in emphasis; Bartz nodding fervently in agreement. Cecil and Firion immediately reprimanded the young red armor-clad warrior's choice of words, which Onion Knight stubbornly scoffed off.

Laughter rang across the group once more. Without doubt, they did not want to forget. Not any of this.

And the crystals shone brighter than ever - Enveloping each of them in multi-colored lights; carrying a reassuring feeling that it will lead them home. Indicating it was time. The ten champions quickly spoke their farewells – A firm handshake, eyes with unshed tears, saying goodbye and thanking each one for their help, their friendship – Along an unsaid wish that somewhere, _somehow_, they _will_ meet each other again.

Turquoise eyes eventually met with azure ones as Tidus approached Cloud; a sheepish grin on the teen's face as he rubbed his nape and muttered a soft "_Thanks_" to him. The ex-SOLDIER nodded in acknowledgement – Cloud preferred keeping conversations as short as possible, but for this case it was also because he wasn't exactly sure on what to say or do in these kind of situations.

Cloud gestured to the light around Tidus that was growing stronger. "Looks like you're up first."

" .. Yeah," Tidus managed to reply, looking a bit crestfallen. Cloud waited for him to speak again; as the teen looked like he wanted to say something more. Tidus looked like he either couldn't find the right words, or was conflicted if he should tell his thoughts or not. The teen seemed to decide against whatever he was going to say; shaking his head and smiled broadly at Cloud.

"Don't worry! The crystal knows the rest of the way. Besides - " Tidus ran up to the lake's edge; as if being beckoned by its deep waters. He turned again to face his companions and placed his closed fist to his chest before saying, "I'm always right here!"

Cloud couldn't help but notice how Tidus made sure that they caught each other's eyes as he said this ... And how they both unconsciously touched the red cloth tied to their left arm on those words.

Giving one last wave, Tidus jumped into the lake – And then he was gone. Everyone in the group found themselves smiling as well; for in each other's hearts they will surely remain.

Not too long after Zidane followed suit, saying that they are simply going back to where they're supposed to be as he disappeared from the tree he was sitting on. Squall was next; whose fingers caught a small white feather that floated down in front of him. The brunette mentioned about going on another mission again together before he faded into nothingness.

A swirling mass of green energy covered Cloud's body – It was his turn to go. Grasping the materia-shaped crystal with his free hand as he swung the Buster Sword over his shoulders, he gave a quick smirk to those who remained and responded to the brunette's previous statement, in a rather amused tone:

"_Not interested_."

Somehow, though – As he recalled Tidus mouthing "_See you_" before he leapt into the lake – Cloud didn't mind being teamed up with Tidus again.

* * *

Cloud blinked several times at the flash of white; his eyes feeling like it had stared directly to the sun's direction for a good few seconds. Moments later he was able to make out that he was lying down; currently looking at the ceiling and the orange decor of the room he was in. He pushed himself to a sitting position when he felt a light tugging from his arm – It was Marlene; the little girl's brown eyes beaming, greeting him with an energetic smile and asking him if he had slept well.

"How ... How long have I been asleep?"

"An hour! You told me you wanted to take a quick nap before doing deliveries, and to wake you up after an hour."

He gave her a curious look. Why did he feel like he had been gone for such a long time?

" - Oh! What's that? Are you hurt?" Marlene asked worriedly, pointing to the red cloth tied on his left arm.

_I don't want all this to be just a figment of a dream-!_

_I want to remain a part of your memories, your lives!_

_\- I want to exist in yours. Just as you will, in mine ..._

Where, indeed? But - as these certain phrases echoed through his mind - Cloud's features relaxed. Who had told him that, exactly? And this red cloth -

"It's ... from a friend," Cloud found himself saying as he touched the thin strip of cloth; wondering why it easily rolled off his tongue as if it were the truth. He messed Marlene's brown hair as he patted her head. "He said it's to remind me that he'll protect me, as I would do the same for him."

"Oh! Then that means Tifa has that, too? Can I put one on as well? But oh, I'll use mine as a hair tie, though!"

Having the others tie a red cloth on the arm, to symbolize their bond of trust and friendship?

_I always got your back, Cloud!_

_I'm always right here._

Cloud found himself smiling.

That's actually not a bad idea.


End file.
